A veryercreative Harry Potter fic
by Cassandra Pegasus
Summary: Ok, this HP fic is somthing that critical fans are not going to like because I made it my way.Snape probabaly sounds to soft but I dont care.R&R please! 5 reviews and ill write more!
1. It Starts

( Me:this is going to be VERY VERY wierd and jacked up HP fic just to let you know.One more thing: I am NOT EVEN CLOSE to owning Harry Potter though I love the books (If I did own it I wouldnt be writing Fan Fics on this fossil computer now would i?!I would have a golden laptop with a silver mouse pad thing!) Kat:"Cool off!" Me: *takes deep breath* "Back to the twisted and very jacked up fic..")  
  
It was the middle of the year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most of the time, students came at the beginning and stayed to the end...this was different.That day a new witch arrived.Everyone stared and parted as she walked down the halls.Her black hair was lined with light blonde streaks.When she firsty appeared she had no robes.She wore tight black jeans and a shirt to match.The hair that draped down her back was slick and long.Her eyes where forest green and her face was a pale cream.Fangs hung slightly from her lips.She passed by Draco Malfoy on her first day with a flick of the trailing cape that hung around her neck, to her feet.Malfoy 's jaw dropped as she passed.His had quivered and he could not stop staring at her.  
  
Draco: "W-who was that?!"  
  
Crabbe: "I dunno...some new girl.Kind of dorky isnt she"  
  
Goyle silently agreed but Draco glared at them both and stormed off,following the girl though his class was the other way.  
  
Goyle:"Wheres' he headed? Class is the other way!"  
  
Crabbe:"He's been struck."  
  
Goyle:"By whom?! I'll cream 'em!"  
  
Crabbe:"Thats not what I mean! That girl struck him...in the head but not phisicly."  
  
Goyle:"Uh...sure...whatever.Should we follow?"  
  
Crabbe:"ARE YOU NUTS?! After that look he gave us?! That look I think said: "Stay!"."  
  
Goyle:" Cool! A period off!"  
  
The girl however was trying not to notice Malfoy following her.She sighed irritably and turned to him after turning a corner.  
  
Malfoy:" Uh...er..Hello..W-what's your name miss?  
  
  
  
She looked at him for a split second before responding and thought:"How pathetic can you get?! I've heard of this kid...really mean...Seems er...drunkish now...".   
  
She spoke quietly though not in a whisper.  
  
"My name is of no concern to you but if you must know it is...just call me Tish."  
  
Malfoy:"O-ok T-t-tish...."  
  
Tish:"I'll see you later.I must get to class."  
  
Malfoy:"I-i'll lead you i-if you want..."  
  
Tish said with a smile  
  
Tish:"Thanks but I dont want you to be late since my class for this period is with Professor Snape and you as I know have a class with Professor Flitwick.  
  
Malfoy:"Oh...ok..."  
  
Malfoy ran off though the halls like he had went to class in nothing but his underwear.He was blushing like mad.Tish thought as she walked seemingly happily to Snape's dungeon:"Boys....not men....boys.."  
  
Tish to Snape:"Good afternoon sir."  
  
Snape gave a nod since he did not know her at all.Tish did not let her fangs show and her hair was back in a ponytail.She satwith the rest of the class which included Harry Potter,Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.The only seat was next to Harry though she minded not.  
  
Hermione in a whisper to Harry as Tish walks over:"Who in the world is that?"  
  
Harry in a whisper to Hermione:"What, you think I know? She seems to like being down here with Snape!"  
  
Hermione:"No kidding....he didnt glare at her..."  
  
Tish sat at her cauldron next to Harry's.She only glanced once to him.Only seconds after Snape had announced the neam of the potion in which they where making, she started off making it.She didnt seem to need directions.She looked to Snape when she had finished.The others where only just adding their second ingredients.Snape walked over to her peering with wide eyes for a moment into her cauldron though he then straightened into his angry looking self.  
  
Snape:"Impressive...I'll see you after class miss Tsingaru."  
  
Tish said politely:"Yes sir."  
  
Hermione in a whisper to Harry:"You've got to be kidding me! What a suck up!"  
  
Harry in a whisper to Hermione:"Well wouldnt you want to make a good impression on Snape too?"  
  
After class Tish stood in front of Snape's desk silently.Hermione,Ron and Harry eavesdropped from the doorway.  
  
Snape:"Miss Tsingaru...I know it is highly unusual though I think you need to learn not to show off...Meet me after dinner on a pre set dueling stage in the great hall."  
  
Tish:"Yes Professor,sir.May I ask why?"  
  
Snape:"We shall see how deep those skills of yours go,child now go."  
  
She walked out,seeming unphased by Snape's challenge.  
  
Ron:"She's mad if she is going to duel against Snape!"  
  
Harry:"Who knows....maybe she's better than him.."  
  
Ron:"No way! He's a professional and she's only a 4th year like us!"  
  
Hermione:"Maybe she is just smart and DOES her homework,unlike some people I know."  
  
Hermione walked away with a smirk.  
  
Ron:"Now that was uncalled for..."  
  
Harry:"So I'm not the only one?"  
  
They laughed.Tish walked by,without knowing her fangs hung out.  
  
Ron:"Did you see that?!"  
  
Harry:"Yes...I wish I hadnt"  
  
Tish:"I can hear you two.I may be a half blood but im not deaf."  
  
Ron & Harry: 0_0! Er sorry!  
  
Tish:"I'm used to it by now.Just dont bother me.."  
  
Ron when Tish was out of earshot:"Who cracked her wand?!"  
  
Harry:"Lay off.I bet you'd do no different if you had those fangs and where teased 'cause of 'em.  
  
Ron:"Why are you so defensive of her all of the su--- OOOOHH!"  
  
Harry:"What?"  
  
Ron:"Harry's got a girlfriend!"  
  
Harry with a laugh:"No I dont!"  
  
(Me:"YEAH RIGHT HARRY!" Kat:"lol You've gotta see the next chapter...it's convincing of this fact." Me:"Stay tuned!") 


	2. The Dark Lord Approaches

(Me:Hey all you ficcy fans! Kat:She still deosnt own Harry Potter or anything else that J.K. Rowling has done -__-; Me:Shut it Kat...they know that already... Kat:*snickers*)  
  
:::That night after dinner, a dueling stage appeared in the middle of the great hall with Professor Snape standing in the middle, waiting for Tish obviously.Harry and Ron stood at the side of the stage as Tish walked up and met Snape in the middle:::  
  
"She's gone mad, Harry!"  
  
"Maybe not..."  
  
:::Hermione had chimed in with her 'Maybe not':::  
  
"Well...the vampires are exelent spellcasters and she is very skilled as we've seen.She might be able to win.."  
  
:::Snape and Tish bowed with their wands drawn, turned and paced to opposite sides of the arena.Tish yelled quickly:::  
  
"Patronus!"  
  
:::Snape could not even counter before a huge purple bat flew at him, knocking him off the stage into the stone walls of the great hall.All of the students gasped when Snape did not get up and only groaned in pain.The bat dissapeared and tish walked off stage without the least bit of triumph on her face.It had been too easy.Harry ran up to her:::   
  
"That was amazing. I didnt know any fourth year besides me who could create a full Patronus.."  
  
"Now you do Sir Potter."  
  
:::He frowned:::  
  
"You dont have to be mean about it."  
  
"I'm not.If I meant to be mean you'd know it hon.If that was amazing than I'm a second rate, cheap conjuror of tricks to amuse the muggles.That was minor compared to the extent of my powers....of which you will know soon...One thing you should know, Harry is that I am a seer as well as a...vampire so do not underestimate my strengths.Before you run off..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
:::Ron ran up just then:::   
  
"C'mon Harry!"  
  
"Hold on, Ron...Tish wants to tell me somthing.."  
  
"Yes...I do...I want you to be careful tonight...all of you...I cant control my powers when...He somes"  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort...but dont say anything.If you do I'll be kicked out of Hogwarts and sent to Azkaban!"  
  
"I-i wont...but what did you mean about that you cant control your powers?"  
  
:::Before he finished asking that question, she dissapeared.That night as everyone slept, Tish arose from her bed with eyes ,blood red.She walked,in a treance into the boy's dormatory and to Herry's bed.She smirked and bent down to him, going for his neck but stumbled back, her eyes flashing to normal but back to red again.She whispered hoarsely:::  
  
"No! I c-cant! Get out of my head!!!"  
  
:::Harry awoke suddenly, sitting up fast and hitting his head on the top bunk.He looked to Tish:::  
  
"Tish, whats wrong?!"  
  
"Run, now!! Wake them up and run!!!"  
  
:::Harry obediently woke the rest of the boys up, who reluctantly rn out of the dormatory.Harry stayed however.:::  
  
"Harry!! Go!!!"  
  
"No! Whats going on?!"  
  
"It's him!! He's after you!!"  
  
"O_O! Voldemort?!"  
  
"Who else?!!"  
  
:::She fell to her knees:::  
  
"My lord, dont be angry!! I wont hurt him!!"  
  
"You work for Voldemort?!"  
  
"N-not b-by ch-choice!! AAAAGHHH!!! Get out of my head!!"  
  
:::Just then, Harry blacked out:::  
  
(ooooooo I guess you learn somthing new every day. This chapter was shorter than most that I write for fics but I wanted to leave suspense.Aww dont you just hate that?) 


	3. Emotion to the 'Emotionless'

(Sorry! I haven't updated in SOOOO long! This one might be short but it's important! Kat: She still doesn't own HP. Only Tish!)  
  
:::The next morning, Harry awoke in his bed and stared at the top bunk for a minute before felling his neck. There was nothing abnormal.:::  
  
//Woah...what happened last night...? Tish!//   
  
:::He immediately, after thinking this, bolted up and got dressed. He ran through the corridor into the common room. Quite a few Gryffindors spoke in whisper. Tish was nowhere to be found. Being the weekend, they had no classes to worry about so Harry hurried along in search of her.:::  
  
//Come on... The lake! Wait...it's daytime.. She can't go out. Can she? I never asked! Ack!//  
  
:::It had been many hours of him rushing about in search before he went back to the common room. Tish sat silently in the big chair by the fire, fatching the flames in the eerie darkness that blanketed the room.:::   
  
"Go on. Run like the others..."   
  
:::Tish spoke sadly in a dull tone, eyes still focused on the bright flames. The orange light danced across her pale face and glittered in her eyes. Harry walked up to her, standing next to her:::  
  
"I won't run. Why would I?"  
  
"I could have killed you last night.. Along with the others. They're all afraid....of me...Just like veryone else! They don't get it!!!"  
  
:::A tear fell down her cheek, a crystaline tear just as that of a human. No difference at all. Harry's chest tightened at this. All he did though was put his hand on hers comfortingly, while just then she looked up to him. A long silence passed with neither caring. Night set in and the common room filled all exept for around the fire where sat Harry Potter along with Tish, the vampire. She finally broke the silence softly:::  
  
"I have to go...while the night falls. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore......"   
  
:::Harry smiled and squeezed her hand just before realeasing it.:::  
  
"Be careful out there...you never know what-"  
  
"I am one of the things you watch out for at night."  
  
:::She chuckled as she said this and kissed him softly on the cheek. No one else seemed to notice nor care but oh man, Harry just about had a heart attack. She stood and walked out, robes swishing behind her. Harry fell back onto his butt, just sitting there, holding his cheek where she'd kissed. He blushed a deeeeeeep shade of red and went up to bed early without even eating dinner.::: 


End file.
